Rurouni Kenshin Haiku
by musicsage
Summary: A series of haiku based off moments, characters, relationships, images, etc. in Ruroken. Concept practically copied off SiriusFan13, though obviously the individual poems are different. Please read and review!
1. Lost Souls Reborn

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ruroken - do explain why I would be posting at a website clearly named for fanfiction if I did!

---------------

_**Lost Souls Reborn**_

Our souls: dead when you  
were questioning; reborn as  
you helped me answer.

---------------

**Author's Note**: So basically, as the summary says, this is a series of haiku based on Rurouni Kenshin. You'll have to blame **SiriusFan13** for this - if I'd never read her Ruroken haiku, I'm sure I never would have thought of this! (If you're liking the idea of Ruroken poetry, you _have_ to check her out - this busy author's already posted over100 haiku and a sonnet!) I have four others written already, and I'll be posting one a day until I run out (which hopefully shouldn't be for awhile, since I think I'll be able to come up with at least one a day for awhile). So far, all five are Kenshin/Tomoe (I hope you could tell with this one XD), so I'm going to be trying some new topics if I can get my creative juices to flow that way. If anyone has suggestions, please let me know! This one was churned out at 3:30 AM tonight - it's actually the most recent of the five I've written. It's from Kenshin's POV, based off of those parts of the manga when for the first time someone - namely, Tomoe - questions his life as a hitokiri. Later, he finds his answer when he decides that he must finish what he's started, but in the new age he will never kill again. I rather like it myself, but let me know what _you_ think!

Laura


	2. Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer**: --speech bubble containing image of Watsuki-sama hunching over his computer, writing companion haiku to his own series--  
--laughs--Sorry, but no. I don't own Ruroken!

-------------------

_**Fallen Angel**_

Most call him demon,  
but his shattered innocence  
is all I see now.

-------------------

**Author's Note**: I actually wrote this just after I posted the last one (can you tell I went to bed at 5:30AM "last night"? Thank heaven for vacation…), so I still have four more Kenshin/Tomoe haiku! I think you probably got that this is Tomoe's POV, with reference to Kenshin… 'nuff said. If the K/T starts to wear on anyone, please bear with me - I really want to try some other ideas, but there are just so many ways to write this relationship! My muse just seems to love it... ;P This is fairly simple, but it's also one of my favorites of the ones I've written so far. If anyone's reading, tell me what you think!

Laura


	3. Broken Child

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like I am male and/or old enough to be the owner of a large corporation? Unfortunately, none of the people with rights to Ruroken are girls in their early teens. Sorry, don't own it.

* * *

_**Broken Child**_

He spins his top as  
his soul tears, a reminder  
of his lost childhood.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Kenshin as a hitokiri, obviously. This isn't one of my favorites, but I do love the image of Kenshin playing with his top… Poor guy. His story always pulls at my heartstrings. --sigh-- 

Merry Christmas Eve, y'all:D

Laura


	4. The Hitokiri's Burden

**Disclaimer**: If Watsuki-sama wanted to give his fans Christmas prezzies, I think he could do it better than via some haiku on FFNet. I don't own Ruroken!

* * *

_**  
The Hitokiri's Burden**_

I don't count the deaths  
by choice; I can't keep the dead's  
faces from my mind.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: I originally titled this one "I Have Killed 100 Men," since Kenshin always seemed to me like someone who would guilt himself even more than usual when he reaches such a benchmark as one hundred. This was inspired by a scene in the manga's Remembrance arc where Kenshin says that he has killed almost 100 men in the past six months, and that was about a year after he'd come to Kyoto, so he'd probably killed one hundred long before then... Then I realized that the idea I hope to convey here perfectly sums up the hitokiri's burden as Kenshin described it so vividly to Yutarou's master in the manga (I can't remember the man's name, but if anyone doesn't know who Yutarou is, just ask and I'll do my best to explain... is he even in the anime?). He said that the weight of the bloodstained sword dragged you down to the depths of hell... I've always loved that scene for how much it revealed about the hitokiri's life and Kenshin's anguish. 

Since I wrote a companion piece to this one, and it's both Christmas and the start of Hannukah today, I decided to post both haiku in lieu of a gift to y'all! So go on, read the next one too...


	5. The Hitokiri's Burden II

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it...

* * *

_**The Hitokiri's Burden II**_

Nothing weighs on man  
as does a sword stained with the  
blood of innocents...

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: I wrote this shortly after The Hitokiri's Burden, inspired by my recollection of Kenshin's line about how the bloodstained sword drags you down to the depths of hell. (Internally I balk at the word "man" in the first line, although I know that used in such a sense it isn't meant to be gender-exclusive... If anyone reading this is as touchy about the subject as I am, please forgive me! It's the syllable limit; I wanted to have the first line be "Nothing is so heavy," but it didn't fit, and I didn't like the sound of just "Nothing so heavy," and "Nothing weighs on a man's soul" doesn't fit either, so I settled for this... --sweatdrop--) While one could argue that the men Kenshin had to kill were far from innocent, I think my use of the word is acceptable in the sense that very few people, if any, deserve to die - I guess only people who's crimes are completely and totally unjustified and wrong - and the crimes of Kenshin's victims were only crimes if you looked at them from a certain point of view. (Though I think that government was rather corrupt - I'm no Japanese historian though, so don't take my word for it.)

Merry Christmas, happy Hannukah, and a jolly Kwanzaa (when IS Kwanzaa? o.o) to all!

Laura


	6. After Ikedaya

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ruroken - never have, and never will… unless Watsuki-sama dies and leaves the rights to an American girl he's never met… Somehow, I find that unlikely. XP

* * *

_**After Ikedaya: The Katana and Its Saya**_

Our world has gone up  
in flames around us; we start  
to learn, together.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: Kenshin and Tomoe after the Ikedaya affair, such a catalyst of their fate… Their journey together is truly beginning, and they are both learning about themselves. 

I don't really know why I felt that the second part of the title fit o.O It just… did. Even though it doesn't really seem like it does. But it sort of does…

I'll stop rambling 'bout that before I go incoherent on you XD

Dewa mata!

Laura


	7. Death of the Himuras

**Disclaimer**: I hope y'all have figured out already that I don't own Ruroken...

* * *

_**Death of the Himuras**_

Falling plum blossoms  
join in descent wintry white  
stained with her crimson.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: I think you can get this without my explanations. XD Although you may wonder why I call it Death of the Himuras - Himuras being plural - but that's because I think with Tomoe died Kenshin's happiness, his soul... 

Please review!

Laura


	8. Death of the Himuras II

**Disclaimer**: Running out of mildly amusing ways to say this… Don't own Ruroken, kthx.

* * *

_**Death of the Himuras II**_

Her last sad smile marks  
his death, more than hers, and the  
forgiving of sins.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A sort of companion to the last piece. Tomoe smiled at Kenshin when she died… she'd forgiven him for killing her already, but he still hated himself for it…

I am not making myself depressed now! XP Please review!

Laura


	9. Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saitou and don't particularly want to... though perhaps I know some people who _would_ like to have him... XP

* * *

_**Lone Wolf**_

Is there anyone  
in this "peaceful" age whom I  
can truly respect?

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was going to post my last remaining Kenshin/Tomoe piece (which also has a touch of Kaoru, possibly, depending how you interpret it), but I had this rather long, important note to myself with it on the file that contains it. That wouldn't be a problem, except my brother is on the computer that contains said file. -.- Also, sorry I didn't post yesterday! I had some friends over my house and didn't get much of a chance to go on the computer. 

I don't think this one's particularly complex (I don't mean that as a bad thing!). Saitou Hajime, the last remaining Miburo (the Shinsengumi were nicknamed Miburo, meaning "wolves of Mibu"). 'Nuff said.

I also considered calling it "The Last Wolf" - I never really made up my mind, actually, and i still like both ideas. Ah well.

Please review!

Laura


	10. Kekkaku

**Disclaimer**: Haven't I said it enough? Don't own Ruroken...

* * *

_**Kekkaku: Okita's Nemesis**_

A fine swordsman, but  
his deadliest opponent  
is one he can't beat.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okita Souji, young captain of the first Shinsengumi unit... Kekkaku is Japanese for tuberculosis, I think. I believe in the OVAs it's said that Okita is one of the very few who can fight Kenshin to a draw, but it shows a fight between them where Okita suddenly starts coughing up blood, only to have Saitou step in and finish the fight for him. Poor Sou-chan... he's so glomp-able XP 

Yay for my tenth haiku! XD

Laura


	11. Rebirth of the Gentle Heart

**Disclaimer:** I may not own Ruroken, but if you take my ideas without crediting me I'll attack you with a spork…

Okay, so maybe I'm not that violent. But you get the picture.

* * *

_**Rebirth of the Gentle Heart**_

Her joyful smile heals;  
"Tadaima;" his forgiveness  
by sadder smile real.

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's been so long! Sorry guys--school eats up all my time, but fortunately for me and you, Winter Thaw in Exeter-land means that I've got a long weekend with almost no homework. Can you say "Huzzah!"? 

Even at the poignant "Welcome home" moment at the end of the Kyoto arc (which is what inspired this haiku), I don't think Kenshin quite realized that he was forgiven (by Tomoe, Kaoru, all those who truly know him…). So perhaps this is not quite aptly named, or even aptly written (suggestions are always welcome!), but I like it myself anyhow… When I was originally writing it, I thought of the "joyful smile" as Kaoru's, and the "healing" it gave (as Kenshin realized that he actually made her happy) as the "realization" of the hopes Tomoe had for Kenshin after her death - the hopes that he would finally realize that she had indeed forgiven him. Now I realize that you could also interpret it differently, saying that the "joyful smile" represents Tomoe's happiness that Kenshin has finally found a home, and the fact that Kenshin is home could be the realization of his forgiveness by that "sadder smile" Tomoe gave at her death… Long explanation, and maybe some of you have even come up with other ideas (I'd love to hear them!), but I had to say it - how can I expect y'all to get it right away when I barely understand it myself? Part of the confusion is probably because I'm trying to cram such a big idea into seventeen syllables… :sweatdrop: Also, Shinta (Kenshin's birth name) means "gentle heart" - or so I've heard; correct me if I'm wrong… (Just in case you didn't get the title. And I'm pretty sure "tadaima" means "welcome home"…)

Sorry to beleaguer you with long author's notes as soon as I come back… Please review!

Laura

P.S. I finally posted the songfic I wrote in December - sorry for the wait! It's called _Alone, _if anyone's interested.


	12. Through Love's Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I don't think Watsuki-sama ever abandoned Ruroken for as long as I've abandoned updating this fic. If he did, he'd have rabid fans at his heels! I obviously don't own it, guys.

* * *

_**  
Through Love's Eyes**_

Love sees with the mind,  
Not with eyes; I see genius,  
Not his bandages.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: My sincere apologies for not updating, especially since it's not really for lack of haiku to post. (That may come soon, though… I haven't written any of these in a long time, so I might have some difficulty starting up again.) This one's based on a quote from A Midsummer Night's Dream, and (as I think you can all tell) is Yumi's POV with reference to Shishio. The title was a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing—it took me quite awhile to come up with one I liked. So yeah, I hope you like this. It's not much, considering how long it's been, but I'll probably post another one this weekend. And please do check out my profile to see what else is coming up! I've got some other RK and Harry Potter fanfiction in the works, so I guess it's something to look forward to. Thanks for your patience! 

Laura


	13. Life of a Killer

**Disclaimer**: Dude, I've just reread two of the Ruroken manga volumes, and there's no way I've ever written anything nearly so brilliant. It's all Watsuki-sensei's.

* * *

_**  
Life of a Killer**_

Hitokiri stay  
As such until the day they  
Die. No exceptions.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: In honor of my own birthday and of Earth Day, I give you my favorite of the haiku I have left to post at the moment. This piece obviously doesn't represent what I really believe, but after rereading the manga section about Jin-eh awhile back, this sprang to mind. Just now I've reread volumes 24 and 25, which were birthday gifts from my best friend, and 25 has become my favorite volume of the series. (Just wait until I obtain the whole series and reread all of it—I won't be able to choose.) But seriously, although I've seen better manga drawing, the writing of the story is just brilliant. This is why I'm a bit of a manga purist—I like the anime, but for me it just can't compare. Anyhow, I hope you like this one—please read and review! Reviews make really nice birthday prezzies ;PJa ne, minna-san! 

Laura


	14. Her Last Wish

**Disclaimer**: If you're looking for actual Rurouni Kenshin canon, you're in the wrong place. Didn't you notice the URL you typed into your browser, or the link you clicked on? This place wasn't named for nothing!

* * *

_**  
Her Last Wish**_

You protected her  
'Til the end, and she, you. I'll  
Help grant her last wish.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: I wrote this shortly after posting my last haiku, while still under the intoxicating influence of volume 25. It's from the POV of the "geezer" at Rakuninmura, Tomoe's father… I won't spoil anything for those who have yet to read Jinchuu, but he helps turn Kenshin around at his lowest of lows. (For Kenshin, the lowest of lows is really saying something! Poor man.) It's pretty self-explanatory, except perhaps "her last wish" itself. I think Tomoe hopes Kenshin will be able to move on and not blame himself for his lot in life... Funny how the only people not to realize that were those who most needed to know—Kenshin himself, and Enishi. Her father gives Kenshin a push in the right direction—perhaps just enough for him to crack when a cry for help reaches his ears. 

Anyway, that's enough of that. Sorry again for the ever-sporadic updates! The beginning of the end of the school year is upon us, meaning a big Bio lab report, a Latin project, and our last English essay all overlapping—and then finals week, with tests in every subject except English. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately, since this means I have less time to work on all that), it'll all be over in a span of another two and a half weeks. So close and yet so far… Well, summer is certainly something to look forward to, at any rate! You'll be sure to see me around then, even if I don't update much for the next few weeks. (Check out my profile, 'cause I've got a lot planned for this summer!) In the meantime, please tell me what you think of the things I do post!

And on a side note – happy (belated) birthday to **SiriusFan13**!

Laura


	15. Fallen, but

**Disclaimer**: Somehow, I don't think Watsuki-sama has had to beg for reviews for quite awhile now…

* * *

_**  
Fallen, but…**_

Left with nothing, still  
He can't let go. He has not  
Yet reached our abyss.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: Another from Yukishiro's POV about Kenshin. In the manga, he says something about how Kenshin still holds onto his ideas and morals… How even though it seems that he has lost everything, he does have that _something_ left, and because he still has that purpose, he does not belong in Rakuninmura. I'm not sure how much I like my last line here, but I decided to go for it. 

If anyone wants to see more haiku from me, I've started to post some original poetry on FictionPress, where my penname is Puella Caeli. A link to my profile there has been posted in my FFNet profile, so if anyone wants to check it out, I'd love feedback there as well as here! Please do review!

Laura


	16. Selfless

**Disclaimer**: Oh noes! She's at it again! Fine her for plagiarism!

…Seriously, though—this one probably comes close to copying a quote from the Ruroken manga. Which is not to say that I should seriously be fined for plagiarism… It's fanfiction; we do this all the time! Just explaining why you're about to think "Doesn't that sound kind of familiar?" At least, if you've read all the manga. I'll stop rambling now.

* * *

_**  
Selfless**_

Revenge will never  
Be his truth, but any cry  
For help can call him.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: Well, if you read the disclaimer, you know what I'm about to say… I suppose I shouldn't even bother. XD That quote was practically calling out to me to be paraphrased into a haiku. It's just one of those lines that make me bounce up and down and sticks with me for a really long time. And yes, it's ANOTHER one from the POV of Tomoe's father, though it could be read from anyone's view, really… What can I say? That manga volume is so inspiring. I promise, though, this is the last of those… for now. ;P Please do review! 

Laura


	17. Our Incompleteness

**Disclaimer**: Is Watsuki-sama anxiously awaiting (and busily working until) the end of the four days until my school gets out for summer? Highly unlikely. Surely you don't think a high school student would claim to own Rurouni Kenshin…

* * *

**_  
Our Incompleteness_**

We're the same: children  
Broken, souls murdered by our  
Own blades, left ungrown.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: Kenshin and/or Soujiro's POV, with reference to each other. It is neither's fault that they never had proper childhoods, but it was their use of swords to kill, their blocking of their real emotions to further that skill, that finalized the death of their child-souls… My two favorite Ruroken characters wrapped up in one haiku—obviously I kind of like this one, but you need to tell me what you think! --coughreviewcough-- ;P

Laura


	18. A Child Still

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it—let's cut to the chase, mm?

* * *

_**  
A Child Still**_

You are how I was:  
A child still, never given  
The chance to mature.

* * *

**  
Author's Notes**: Another one about Soujiro and Kenshin, this one from the latter's point of view. It took me so long to come up with a title for this one, and it ended up just being taken from the poem itself… This is somewhat similar to the last one (I wrote them both at the same time, quite awhile back), but it emphasizes the difference between the two almost as much as their aching similarities—for Soujiro has yet to make Kenshin's journey and experience the growth he's been missing. If Kenshin had known Soujiro's past… He probably already felt for the poor boy, but oh, the rue… 

So, summer vacation has finally come! Yay for free time! Now to get my arse moving on all those writing projects that need attending to…

A big thank-you is long due to **sueb262** and **Warg**, for being such faithful reviewers. You rock! Reviews are such good motivation to keep on writing, as I'm sure you two know. I should probably try to keep my A/N's from rambling, though (as my brother put it when he was taking a look: "Isn't it kind of bad that your author's notes are longer than the actual writing?"), so—see you all around!

Laura


	19. Sakabatou: Symbol of a Promise

**Disclaimer**: -mind is rebelling against attempts to coerce it to write humorous disclaimers- Don't own it, kthxbai.

* * *

_**  
Sakabatou: Symbol of a Promise**_

You ask why: why I,  
The Battousai, would wield this.  
But I promised her…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: I wrote this ages ago, or at least what feels like ages ago to me—i.e., winter break. It was inspired by the end-of-volume special in manga vol. 3, which I believe involved Megumi, Kaoru, and Yahiko (though possibly by different names) as siblings. I can't really recall the whole plot, but of course, Kenshin arrives just on time to save them… or something like that. Anyway, what exactly inspired this was the moment of Kaoru asking him that age-old "why?" after she finds out what he used to be. (Therefore, that's the only part I remember.) Hope ya like—and please review!

Laura


End file.
